The Queen
by CarllaCC
Summary: Su vida era perfecta, tenia una hermosa familia, un prometido que la amaba... Todo. Hasta el día en que el imperio Quincy ataco su pueblo, ellos mataron todo a su paso, menos a Rukia...que la convirtieron en esclava. Ella juro vengase de todos. Pero nunca pensó que se enamoraría del mismísimo rey, aquel que ordeno la matanza de su pueblo. ¿Podrá cumplir su deseo? [IchiRuki]
1. Chapter 1

Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de Kubo Tite.

.

.

The Queen

.

Prologo.

.

.

 _\- ¡Han llegado los_ _Quincys! – Grito un amigo de mi padre._

 _Gritos. Solo eso se escuchaba._

 _\- Madre – Susurre, esperando que me diera una respuesta… ¿Acaso podríamos salvarnos?_

 _\- Corre con tu hermana, vayan con Renji, él las protegerá – Hablo con determinación. – Yo los distraeré junto a tu padre._

 _\- Pero madre… - No los iba a dejar solos, sabía que si me iba, nunca los volvería a ver._

 _\- ¡Vete! – Grito y corrió hacia los Quincys - ¡AHORA! – No tuve más opción que salir corriendo con mi hermana de cinco años en brazos._

 _Corrí y corrí, en busca de mi amado prometido. A medida que avanzaba, podía escuchar los gritos de dolor, podía oler la sangre. Todo estaba en llamas. Y la casa de Renji no era la excepción_

 _\- No – susurré, ahora que Renji de seguro había muerto, no tenía a nadie que nos ayudara._

 _De pronto sentí unas manos sosteniéndome…_

 _Ahí lo supe._

 _Estaba completamente perdida, los Quincys me habían atrapado._

 _Mi hermana._

 _La tenía que proteger. Ella era lo único que me quedaba._

 _Trate de soltarme del agarre del sucio Quincy, al hacerlo, corrí nuevamente, solo para caerme en el barro con mi hermana en brazos._

 _Traté de alcanzarla con mi mano, ella estaba inconsciente. Sin embargo, al tocar su mano con la mía, sentí como aplastaban mis dedos. Grite de dolor._

 _El mismo que destrozo mis dedos, tiro de mi cabello, levantándome en el proceso._

 _\- Tú sirves, pero la mocosa de ahí no – Dijo con su horrible aliento._

 _\- Por favor no – Roge casi inaudiblemente._

 _Pero antes de que pueda siquiera hacer algo, el muy hijo de puta enterró su espada en mi hermana._

 _\- ¡NOOOOO! – Grite como nunca antes, sentí como mi garganta quemaba, pero no me importo… Eso no era nada comparado con el dolor de mi corazón._

 _Había perdido todo, ya no tenía sentido vivir._

 _\- Máteme – pedí al asesino de mi hermana – Por favor, máteme._

 _\- No, ahora eres propiedad del imperio Quincy. - contesto relamiéndose sus secos labios._

 _Sentí las lágrimas corriendo por mis sucias mejillas._

 _Mi pueblo, mi gente, mi familia y seguramente mi futuro… Todo se había esfumado._

 _Solo sentí un sentimiento en mi interior, el único que me quedaba._

 _Venganza._

 _Todos pagaran por lo que me hicieron. Sufrirán lo mismo que yo._

 _Incluso peor._

 _._

 _._

CONTINUARÁ.

.

.

Gracias por leer.

5 Review y continuo u.u

 **CarllaCC**


	2. Chapter 2

Aclaración: Los personajes e historia no son míos, son de propiedad de Kubo tite y la historia del sultán Solimán

.

.

Capitulo 1

.

"Concubina"

.

.

\- Ha comer - Grito un Quincy en a las nuevas sirvientas. Al oír, casi todas las chicas se levantaron a buscar su plato de sopa. Menos una.

\- No bebáis esa sucia sopa Quincy - vocifero Rukia llena de odio. - Yo no la beberé aunque me muera de hambre.

Un Quincy al escuchar esto, agarro la mano vendada de la pelinegra y la levanto bruscamente.

\- Ven aquí, levántate. ¡Toma esa sopa! - Ordeno a empujones el soldado.

\- Suéltame, no me toques. ¡Te mataré! - Gritaba Rukia tratando de soltarse de su agarre.

\- Repite lo que harás - Dijo con voz intimidante el soldado de alta mar.

\- Te mataré maldito - Al terminar, la oji violeta escupió en la cara del Quincy.

El hombre lleno de rabia, abofeteo a la Rukia, tirándola al suelo. Para mala suerte del soldado, la peli negra había encontrado en el suelo un cuchillo. A duras penas se levanto.

\- ¡Te mataré! Me has golpeado ¡Ahora estas muerto, maldito! - Amenazaba Rukia moviendo su arma, mientras que el hombre retrocedía. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos, apareció otro soldado que ataco a Rukia por la espalda, con un látigo.

\- ¡Ah! -Grito y soltó el cuchillo debido al dolor. Después de unos cuantos azotazos, ataron a la peli negra en una viga de madera.

\- Señor, haremos lo quiera pero no le haga da- Suplico una chica que se había encariñado con Rukia, pero esta misma la había interrumpido.

\- ¡Matadme, quiero morir! ¡Arrojadme al mar! - Vocifero por séptima vez la oji violeta.

\- ¡No podeis morir, ahora sois la esclava del rey! - Contestaba el soldado. - No morirás hasta llegar al palacio.

\- ¡Le ruego a Jesús que el rey y su maldito palacio colapsen!

\- Príncipe Ichigo, ha llegado una carta - Anunciaba un sirviente con un pergamino en la mano.

\- Dádmela - Ordeno y este obedeció.

 _"Se le informa al Príncipe Ichigo, hijo de lord Isshin Kurosaki y Lady Masaki Kurosaki, que su abuelo el rey Juha Bach ha muerto el día de hoy, al amanecer. A consecuencia de ello, se le ruega que se dirija inmediatamente a la capital para la coronación. Sus padres y hermanas lo esperan con ansias."_

\- ¿Su alteza? - Pregunto el sirviente al ver que su amo tenía el rostro pálido y estaba temblando suavemente.

\- Llama a Ishida Uryu de inmediato - Ordeno el heredero a la corona.

\- Si, mi señor - A los pocos minutos, Ishida ya se encontraba en la habitación.

\- Me mando a llamar su alteza - se reverencio el recién llegado.

\- No hay tiempo de formalidades Ishida.

\- ¿Que sucede Ichigo? - Respondió hablando como su amigo, no como su consejero.

\- Mi abuelo ha muerto y ahora soy el siguiente en la lista de sucesión - Hablo nervioso el peli naranjo.

\- E-Eres el rey - Trato de asimilar Ishida.

\- Si, y ahora debo ir hacia la capital para la coronación.

\- Iré a preparar todo mi señor - Volvió a hablar con formalidad.

\- Hazlo rápido, el pueblo Quincy no puede esperarme. Además, mi madre y hermanas deben estar añorando mi llegada. – contesto Ichigo para después darle la espalda a su amigo y perderse en un mar de pensamientos.

-¡Asesinos! – Grito una dormida Rukia. Claramente estaba teniendo una pesadilla y justamente involucraba a los Quincys.

Los soldados al escuchar tremendo grito, partieron a ver quién era la causante. No fue sorpresa para ellos encontrarse con la chica que hace unas pocas horas habían atado en una viga de madera. Para la diversión de los Quincys y para mala fortuna de nuestra pelinegra, vertieron un gran cubo de agua en la cabeza de Rukia, logrando despertarla de golpe y algo asustada.

-¿A quién llamaste asesinos? ¡Retráctate! – Ordeno uno de los tantos vigilantes del barco.

\- ¡Discúlpate chica, no seas obstinada! – Hablo otro, al ver que la oji violeta se quedaba callada. - ¿Quieres una amenaza?

\- Vamos Rukia, discúlpate por favor – Suplicaba Momo, la chica que en ningún momento se había dejado a la peli negra, desde que se conocieron en medio de la tragedia – O será el fin de nosotras.

\- ¡¿El fin para nosotras?! – Pregunto alterada Rukia - ¿Qué más puede sucederme? Mi mamá, mi papá, mi hermana… Renji. ¡Todos mis seres queridos están muertos! Y además me venden como esclava al palacio Quincy – Comenzó a llorar - ¿Qué más pueden hacerme?... Deja que me maten – Pidió entre sollozos a Momo - ¡Para salvarme!... No me queda nadie…

-Hemos llegado príncipe Ichigo – Aviso uno de los sirvientes al peli naranja.

\- Gracias por avisarme Hanataro. – Agradeció Ichigo para luego entrar al gran palacio de su pueblo.

\- ¿Dónde están los aposentos de mi madre? – Pregunto el por ahora príncipe a Ishida, su fiel consejero.

\- Déjeme preguntar e iremos, su alteza – Al cabo de minutos Ishida traía consigo la información.

Los dos juntos caminaron hacia los aposentos de la gran Lady Masaki. Al llegar se encontraron con un par de guardias que después de una reverencia le dejaron el camino libre.

-Querida madre – Saludo a su madre dándole un beso en la mano – Por favor no me quites tus plegarias. Que ojala dios nos permita mostrar la fuerza Quincy a todo el mundo. – Y sin más la abrazo.

\- Que dios te bendiga hijo mío. – Contesto llena de amor la castaña.

\- *Cof cof* - Tosió una tercera persona en el cuarto… Ella era nada más ni nada menos que Yuzu Kurosaki. La menor de la familia real.

\- Yuzu, querida hermana – Saludo Ichigo con un beso en la frente - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Muy bien hermano.

\- Me alegro – Sonrió.

-¡Mira, mira! Las nuevas muchachas están aquí – Hablo una chica desde un balcón.

\- Tienes razón, Vaya son muchas – Contesto su amiga.

\- Están muy descuidadas…

\- ¡Formen una fila! – Ordeno una mujer adulta a las nuevas esclavas. – Párense derechas – Dijo mientras revisaba a cada una de las nuevas de pies a cabeza. – En línea, mentón arriba…

\- Pobres, están muy asustadas…

\- Deben ser un grupo de nuevas sirvientas. No pueden ser otra cosa.- susurraban las muchachas del balcón.

\- Diles a las favoritas que se callen. – Ordeno otra mujer, pero a diferencia de las anteriores era mucho más mayor.

\- ¡Muchachas! No hagan que yo suba - advirtió un hombre que parecía tener 20 años. – A sus aposentos. ¡Ahora! – Las mujeres le obedecieron pero entre risas

-¿Te das cuenta? – Le susurro Momo a Rukia – Este lugar no es terrible.

\- No hemos visto nada todavía – Contesto la pelinegra con la mirada perdida.

Posteriormente, la mujer mayor comenzó a inspeccionar a las nuevas esclavas. Cuando veía a una chica linda, hacia que ella diera un paso hacia adelante. Cuando llego el turno de Momo y Rukia, la vieja mujer se detuvo y miro de cerca a Momo, confirmo su belleza y también hizo que ella diera un paso hacia adelante. Con Rukia fue diferente, al verla muy flaca y un poco plana, no la tomo en cuenta.

-Hanataro, envía a las seleccionadas a los baños, que las examine el doctor del harén. A las otras llévalas abajo, encárgate por la mañana. – Ordeno la anciana a su subordinado.

Hanataro, tomo el brazo de Rukia para llevársela con las otras abajo, pero esta se negó.

-¡Suéltame, déjame! – Vociferaba la ojivioleta – No me toques.

Muy cerca de allí, estaba caminando Lady Masaki, la madre de el próximo rey.

-¿Qué es ese ruido? – Pregunto molesta. - ¿Quién es la insensible que grita?

\- Nuevas muchachas de Rukongai vinieron como regalo para el príncipe Ichigo. – Contesto la dama de compañía.

\- Tráiganme a esa insolente. – Ordeno.

-¡No me toquen, suéltenme! – Gritaba Rukia que estaba siendo literalmente arrastrada hacia los aposentos de la madre del próximo rey.

\- Cierra la boca – Ordeno Masaki al escuchar el griterío de la ojivioleta. – No grites cálmate.

Rukia, al darse cuenta que estaba arrodillada frente a la mujer que tenía más poder en todo el imperio, decidió calmarse y hablar civilizadamente.

-Me trajeron a este infierno Quincy a la fuerza. Por favor ayúdeme, sálveme. – Suplico – Usted es una dama poderosa y rica, puedo verlo. Dígales que me dejen ir… De otro modo me suicidaré – Advirtió.

\- Eres propiedad del próximo rey Ichigo Kurasaki, el decide si morirás o vivirás, Y yo también – Recalco la dama duramente. – Llévensela – Ordeno.

\- ¡No soy propiedad de nadie! ¡Prefiero mil veces morir! – Grito - ¡Suéltenme! ¡Suéltenme he dicho! – Hablo tratando de soltarse del agarre de los guardias, sin embargo, todo esfuerzo era en vano, y sin poder evitarlo, fue nuevamente arrastrada hacia los baños.

Ya en los baños, una doctora comenzó a examinar los senos y traseros de a las nuevas, entre ellas Rukia.

Después de aquella a vergonzante experiencia, Rukia y las demás tuvieron que bañarse envueltas en una toalla. La pelinegra lo hacía sin ninguna emoción en el rostro, era como un cuerpo sin vida.

-Te nombro, rey de todas las tierras del imperio Quincy, serás la mayor autoridad de nuestro pueblo, gobernaras sabiamente y siempre serás justo. Reinaras igual o mejor que el fallecido Juha Bach. ¡Júralo!

\- Yo, Ichigo Kurosaki, Juro lealtad total hacia mi pueblo, mi sangre. Seré el mejor rey de todos los tiempos. Siempre saldré victorioso en batallas y con mi poder y fuerza ¡Conquistaremos el mundo! ¡La dinastía Quincy será la más grande de todo el mundo! – Hablaba el peli naranjo.

\- ¡Larga vida al rey Ichigo! ¡Larga vida a nuestro rey! – Gritaba feliz el pueblo.

-Vamos muchachas, rápido – Ordenaba Bambietta a las nuevas esclavas, estas estaban envueltas en una pequeña toalla. – Póngase el camisón y duerman es esas camas de allá. Mañana les darán nueva vestimenta.

Y como era de esperarse, Rukia que constantemente estaba en contra del sistema, tomo el camisón blanco y lo arrojo al suelo.

-Tuki, Rukia, como sea que te llames. – Llamo la anciana – Te romperé los huesos – advirtió - Levanta a ese camisón. – Ordeno bruscamente. Sin embargo, al pasar los segundos la ojivioleta no hacía nada, por lo que Bambietta decidió tirarla al suelo.

\- Todas ustedes oigan bien – Comenzó a decir la anciana, complacida por lo que había hecho su subordinada. – No perdonare a ninguna de ustedes.

\- Este es el palacio Quincy – Prosiguió la joven Bambietta - ¡Es el palacio de la dinastía Quincy! Son todas propiedad del Rey Ichigo. La dama que hablo contigo – Se dirigió a Rukia – Es la madre del rey.

\- A sí que ella era Lady Masaki… – Susurro Momo, pero esta fue oída por la anciana.

\- Es la hija del difunto rey Juha Bach. – Contesto la mayor de todas. – No vino a este palacio como una esclava como ustedes. Llego a este mundo como princesa. – Y sin tener la mínima intención de entregar más información, se marcho del lugar, dejando a su subordinada a cargo.

\- ¡Vamos muchachas! A dormir – Ordeno – Y tu – se dirigió a Rukia – Muévete – le dijo empujándola, apartándola de las demás, quedando las dos solas en donde nadie las escucharía. – Todas vinimos aquí como esclavas – Comenzó a hablarle a la ojivioleta – Si te comportas no serás esclava para siempre. Edúcate, cierra la boca cuando sea necesario y compórtate. – Aconsejó – Todas las muchachas se preparan para servir al rey, si te elige y satisfaces al rey y le das un hijo, serás la concubina favorita del rey Ichigo. Y finalmente reinaras el mundo. – Y sin más, Bambietta se largo, dejando a Rukia muy pensativa.

-¿Ishida? – Susurro el ahora rey Ichigo por la ventana de los aposentos de su amigo y consejero - ¡Vamos sé que no estás dormido!

\- ¿Su majestad? – pregunto un tanto adormilado Ishida.

\- Deja de decirme así, esa palabra ya me tiene hasta los cojones – Se quejo Ichigo, entrando hábilmente por la ventana de su amigo.

\- Compórtate Ichigo, ahora eres el nuevo rey. Comienza a actuar como tal – Regaño el consejero – Además, ¿no deberías estar pasando la noche con una de tus concubinas?

\- Todavía no encuentro ninguna que me guste verdaderamente – Respondió aburrido el rey – Quiero estar con alguien especial.

\- Deja de mentir, has estado con miles de concubinas, solo estas haciéndote el importante ahora que eres el rey.

\- Cierra el pico Uryu. Ahora que he madurado, quiero encontrar a la mujer que sea madre de mis hijos. – Contesto seriamente el peli naranjo.

\- Entrar por ventanas ajenas no es muy maduro y menos digno de un rey.

\- De todos modos - Cambio el tema – Dime que no te gustaría tener tu propia familia.

\- Yo ya la tengo – Respondió Ishida Uryu.

\- ¿Construiste una familia sin decírmelo? – Pregunto divertido Ichigo.

\- Una vez me dijo que era su hermano… ¿Ya no lo soy?

\- Rayos, que cursi eres Ishida… - Contesto el oji miel – Pero respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, te considero mi hermano. ¿Feliz?

\- Claro, ya que soy el mayor, debes obedecer mis órdenes – Hablo el pelinegro.

\- Soy el rey, no lo olvides – Advirtió Ichigo.

\- Ups, lo siento su majestad – Contesto divertido Ishida - ¿desea algo mi rey?

\- Nada por ahora, esclavo – Siguió con el juego.

\- Eso dolió – Fingió – Admito que empecé mis días de esclavo, pero eso no quiere decir que aun lo sea ¿Verdad?

\- Sabes que no Ishida, sabes que no.

\- Vete a dormir Ichigo, es tarde – Finalizo la conversación Ishida.

\- ¡Nos vemos!

 _-¿Madre? – Pregunto desorientada Rukia, ya que estaba en su antigua habitación y su familia estaba frente a ella._

 _Al verlos, no pudo contener su alegría y corrió a abrazarlos a todos._

 _-Sus heridas sanaron… - Afirmo la oji violeta al examinarlos de pies a cabeza.- Yo también quiero morir. Madre por favor – Rogo – Hay mucho dolor y maldad aquí. No me dejes._

 _\- No puedes venir con nosotros. – Contesto su madre con la mayor sutileza posible – Debes quedarte y vengarnos. Debes vivir y hacerte poderosa. Tienes que lograr grandes cosas, si eres poderosa… Encontraremos paz._

 _\- ¿Y Renji donde esta? ¿Por qué no está con ustedes? – Decidió cambiar el tema, y saber sobre su ex prometido._

 _\- Renji no vino con nosotros- Respondió – Está perdido._

 _\- Los he perdido a todos, no me dejen sola, ya no puedo._

 _\- Sé que lo harás – Le dijo su amoroso padre – Mi hija puede hacerlo – Rukia negó con la cabeza y comenzó a llorar. – Ella puede sanar nuestra herida. Jesucristo te protegerá. – Lloro más fuerte cerrando los ojos, y cuando apenas los abrió, se encontró sola en su habitación._

 _-_ Rukia, Rukia despierta – Hablo Momo tratando de despertarla.

\- ¿Que? ¿Dónde estoy? – Preguntaba la ojvioleta muy desorientada.

-¡Cierren la boca! – Vociferó la anciana entrando a los aposentos de las esclavas, inmediatamente estas se acercaron donde la mujer– Ya no son unas niñas, a partir de hoy comienza su educación – Hablo la mujer – Cada día irán a la escuela y se educaran como concubinas buenas, hermosas, inteligentes y morales.

\- Si aprenden todo lo enseñado – Continuo Hanataro – Y lo hacen de la mejor manera posible. Este palacio será un verdadero paraíso para ustedes – Exagero – Y si no será un infierno… Es mejor que sepan eso.

\- Vamos, formen una fila – Ordeno Bambietta. – Bajen su cabeza.

\- ¿Comprendiste lo que se dijo? – Le susurro la anciana a Rukia - ¿Esta claro?

\- Entendí – Contesto la pelinegra. – Está bien -

\- No levanten la mirada y por favor – Pidió – Si tienen aprecio por sí mismas, compórtense – Todos sabían que aquello era una indirecta para cierta pelinegra. – ¡Ahora estarán frente al Gran rey Ichigo!

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, el pelineranja pasaba casualmente frente a las muchachas, era algo natural para él, ya que solo estaba caminando frente a unas cuantas muchachas, nada fuera de lo común.

Pero para la pelinegra, esta era su oportunidad para actuar…

-Re-rey Ichigo – Llamo Rukia torpemente pero decidida.

Ichigo algo extrañado se volteo y encontró con su mirada a una mujer hermosa, de ojos magníficamente violetas. Hechizado, camino hacia la pelinegra y se mantuvo a un metro de distancia, sus miradas estaban conectadas… De pronto, Rukia se dejo caer en brazos del rey, por lo que el acercamiento fue aun mayor, Ichigo por primera vez sintió mariposas en su estomago, él no entendía, ya había estado con un montón de mujeres ¿Por qué esta extravagante chica lo ponía nervioso?

Pasaron unos pocos segundos y los ojos de la pelinegra se cerraron y finalmente se desmayo.

-Señora Lisa – Se dirigió a la anciana – Cuida de esta muchacha y has que la vea un doctor. – Ordeno preocupado Ichigo.

\- Si su majestad – Contesto y se llevaron a una Rukia inconsciente, con ayuda de los guardias.

\- "Pobre chica, ojala y se mejore… Pero qué rayos pienso, ella es una simple concubina, no debería estar siquiera preocupado…" – Pensaba el rey del imperio Quincy.

.

.

CONTINUARÁ.

.

.


End file.
